<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Endless Thoughts by TheAnonymousFriend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247481">Endless Thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnonymousFriend/pseuds/TheAnonymousFriend'>TheAnonymousFriend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FirstFriendShipping, Gou - Freeform, GouacheShipping, M/M, Pikachu - Freeform, Satoshi - Freeform, Scorbunny, ash and gou, satoshi and gou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnonymousFriend/pseuds/TheAnonymousFriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Satoshi and Gou continue their adventure, feelings continue to grow within Gou, but does Satoshi feel the same? This story revolves around Gou and Satoshi's relationship getting closer. ^^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This isn't my first fan-work that I've written, but it is the first I have made in a long time. I think the last time was about 7 years ago on another website lol, time has seriously passed. I hope you enjoy this and I hope I can actually get back into writing stuff like this as well. Thank you and enjoy.  There will be some sentences in italic now and then, they are all Gou's thoughts. (:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If the sky could be described, then no words would be able to fathom his perception. Gou stared intensely at the wondrous stars glowing above him, and the insatiable moonlight that was reflected like untouchable diamonds on the calm ocean waves. It was serenity for his mind, and yet such a moment could never compare to the incredible companion that stumbled into his life. It was time - time to finally express his true feelings.</p>
<p>But let's start from the beginning, shall we?</p>
<p>It was simply another normal day, another crazy adventure awaiting the two boys. Satoshi suddenly breaks into excitement, rushing to get his breakfast. Some people are too sleepy to wake up, and others have too much energy in the morning. It made Gou wonder how Satoshi manages to be both. He wouldn't want it to change for anything in the world, but such a thought provokes laughter nonetheless.</p>
<p>"Wh? Why are you laughing, Gou?" the raven haired boy asks. Gou takes a moment to collect himself before responding, "It's nothing, really, you're just always you."<br/>
Although Satoshi was already confused, his mind was in pieces trying to comprehend Gou's reply even more. Information was never a bother to him, though. Satoshi shrugs it off and continues his morning gluttony. Gou couldn't help but think fondly to himself.</p>
<p><em>The sunrise isn't necessary, when you're always here, shining before me.</em><br/>
But, of course, he could never say this out loud.</p>
<p>Gou's thoughts are provoked when Satoshi suddenly jumps up and grasps Gou's hands into his. His emotions envelope his face like a fever would, feeling embarrassed to be touched so suddenly. "W-What is it?" Gou asks, trying to hide the panic in his voice. "Isn't it obvious? We should go and see what we should do today!" Gou's embarrassment comes to a pause, as he is dragged away to see the professor. </p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe you're a bit too much sometimes, but somehow, too much is just enough.</em>
</p>
<p>"Good morning, Professor Sakuragi!" Satoshi happily shouts, whilst still holding his grasp on Gou's hand as they enter the laboratory. "Good morning to you too Satoshi, and good morning Gou," the professor smiles at the two young boys. "Do you have any tasks for us today?" Gou asks the professor. "Hey, I was going to ask!" Satoshi pouts. Gou rolls his eyes, even though on the inside, he was desperate to chuckle at the cuteness. "Unfortunately, we haven't gotten many interesting reports on anything lately, so I think the two of you should spend the day capturing some wild Pokemon. I will let you know if anything changes, but it's always good to start from the beginning. The information is endless, after all," professor Sakuragi glances one last smile to the boys before briefly exiting the room. Satoshi feels a bit disappointed, but quickly cheers up again in no time. "Hey, Pikachu, the adventure is what we make of it, right?" he grins. Gou's eyes slightly widen at his words, "Satoshi, you-"<br/>
before Gou could finish his sentence, Yamper rushes into the room, with an unhappy Koharu half-heartedly chasing it. "I just wanted to make sure you'd eat your breakfast, you could've just come to see Pikachu and Scorbunny after," Koharu sighs. "Good morning, Koharu!" Satoshi energetically greets her. Gou was a little relieved to be interrupted, but his thoughts became jumbled again at the moment she mentioned his Scorbunny. Koharu didn't notice in the end, managing to lure Yamper back to eat breakfast before eventually heading off to school.</p>
<p>Not long after, Satoshi and Gou venture outside once again to explore. While walking, Satoshi puts his arm around Gou and grins. "Stop worrying, Gou. I'm sure Raboot will come back soon." Gou could never stop being surprised. It's as if he were a book, one that only Satoshi could read. He loved and hated it at the same time. Eventually, he sighs and gives a slight smile in return. "I know, I just hope Raboot is doing okay at least. I'll wait patiently, but time can't stop me from worrying."</p>
<p>
  <em>Raboot means a lot to me, just like you do, but do I deserve those feelings?</em>
</p>
<p>The two young boys do not know where they are going, but continue forward to find something possibly fun and exciting to occupy their day with. With Gou's feelings growing rapidly, but also his concerns overbearing his heart, how will he cope, and will everything turn out okay?</p>
<p>May chapter two bring us those answers soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Endless Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a short chapter, but considering I only started posting this today, I am already surprised at the views and kudos, so I thought it may be nice to upload chapter two early. I hope you enjoy and thank you already for looking at my fic. </p><p>Lots of platonic love from,<br/>your anonymous friend. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The glass is half-full. The glass is half-empty. Sometimes you feel one way or another. Within this moment, Gou can't help but feel both. Endless thoughts are echoing through the tight walls of his mind. He tries to refuse every occurrence that comes to him, but such only breaks him down further in the end. The two boys, during their unknown journey of the day, approach a battle tower. </p><p>"Huh? Why are we here?" Gou asks Satoshi. Being himself as usual, Satoshi simply ignores Gou and grabs his hand to pull him along, with nothing but an immeasurable grin on his face. "I know you want to catch more Pokemon, but I think it's good to continue your battle training! Nothing works more than a real battle itself! Come on, Gou, you have nothing to lose here. Besides, you've seemed a bit off today, you should get your thoughts in order." Satoshi softly smiles at Gou.</p><p>
  <em>Can you read my mind? How do you already know me so well? It's hard to collect my thoughts when you're the one invading them...</em>
</p><p>Gou lets out a sigh, "I get it, but I don't really want to train without Raboot around, can we do something else instead?" he asks. Satoshi pats Gou on the shoulder. "Gotta wait for your buddy, right? I totally understand! I'm not really sure what else we can do though."</p><p>
  <em>Of course all you would think about is battling, Satoshi. It's so cute.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Wait, what?</em>
</p><p>Gou slightly jolts from the shock of his own thoughts, realizing that it's the second time within the day that he's thought about Satoshi so vividly. "Seriously, what's wrong Gou?" Satoshi asks again in concern. "You're so jumpy and you seem lost, are you sure you're okay?" Gou shakes his head in return. "I'm fine, I swear, just a bit tired, I didn't sleep well last night, that's all." He softly smiles at Satoshi, hoping his words were convincing enough.</p><p>
  <em>You wouldn't understand. I don't even understand.</em>
</p><p>"Satoshi....have you ever tried doing something other than catching pokemon or battling?"<br/>"Huh? What else is there to do?"<br/>Gou has no words, but he could not stop himself from laughing. Already feeling better, it was his turn to take Satoshi by the hand and pull him along for the adventure. "Let's go bowling!" Gou exclaims excitedly. Satoshi was dumbfounded by Gou's sudden change in emotion. Although he didn't dislike it, he didn't know how to feel. His heart started racing differently, as if the boy in front of him transformed into a visual and mental embodiment of euphoria, none like ever before.</p><p>
  <em>Satoshi, I don't know what I'm feeling, and even if you don't feel the same, I'm glad to have you with me. For now, that's enough.</em>
</p><p>The two boys continue their journey to a fun-filled normal day, and Gou, managing to reconcile with himself, accepts his emotions as they are, even without being able to comprehend them.</p><p>However, what will happen when he finally understands those emotions? Perhaps we will find out in the next chapter. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Endless Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So my laptop completely gave up on life and my motivation died a little bit. I tried remembering what I wrote for the beginning and actually got some of it down (I think) so the chapter is still the way I wanted it to be. Sorry for the long wait, the next chapter will be up on March 29th! (:</p><p>I have edited the notes, it is meant to say 29th, not 28th!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Woohoo! I win again!” Satoshi jumps up in celebration whilst Gou falls to his knees in comedic exaggeration. “Why....why did I pick this game...” although they both were not seemingly the best at bowling, Satoshi still managed to score more pin points than Gou. He wasn’t expecting to win nor thought about it at the time, but his increasing losses became nothing more than a challenge in his eyes. They may be best friends, but their enjoyment also comes from friendly rivalry now and then. Already feeling over it, Gou stands up and smiles at Satoshi “It’s your turn. I know you couldn’t think of anything before, but I hope this helped you find other things you may want to do.” Satoshi was stunned. He always saw Gou’s smile, he’d already seen many sides to Gou, but something was different, in that moment it felt like....</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gou, you...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eh?! What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Satoshi’s mind endlessly stumbles in confusion, resulting in him shaking his head. “Nevermind, but I still don’t know what to do, maybe we should head back to the lab and spend time with the Pokémon?” he laughs nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gou couldn’t help but stare for a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">What are you hiding from me, Satoshi?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gou turns his head away shyly, “Yeah, that’s fine with me...” It were as if the air hardened into substance, with tension rising by the minute and nothing more than an invisible wall of doubt keeping both boys at a distance. Satoshi frowns, but neither of them could say a word to break those barriers as Gou’s phone immediately started to ring. Although startled, he reaches to answer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, hello professor, is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gou! Your Raboot! It came back!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The past is the past, the present is not forever, and the future is unforeseeable. Gou drops everything from his mind, focused on nothing else but his Raboot. He finishes his call with the professor and starts running to the lab, with no word nor hesitation. “Aah! Gou, wait up!” Satoshi undoubtedly follows him, and even though his back is all he can see, Gou smiles a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I hope you’re always by my side.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gou shakes his head and continues his focus on seeing his Raboot. Upon his arrival, Raboot hops out of the lab and hugs him. No matter how different it may look or act, Raboot still held an immeasurable amount of affection for Gou. “I’m so glad you’re back!” he continues to hug the pokémon back in pure happiness and relief. Satoshi stands a distance behind Gou, smiling proudly for his friend and his pokémon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m happy for you, Gou,” the professor says as he walks outside to them both. Raboot jumps down to greet Pikachu whilst Satoshi and Gou speak to the professor. “I actually have a small job for you both now,” he smiles. Gou and Satoshi look at each other momentarily, and then back to the professor, no words necessary when the curiosity in their faces already speaks volumes. “I’m not sure how much you will like it, but there is a test ongoing to see if trainers can do and enjoy other pokémon related careers, such as performances. Of course, the same applies for them, for those not used to focusing only on battles, they want to test capabilities. I was hoping you two could help them out by participating in a faux performance contest to test this. You will be competing against other trainers, but also against actual performers. Before I share anything else, are you interested?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Absolutely!” they exclaim in unison. Their morning activity already reminded them the joy of doing things you don’t usually do. Professor Sakuragi smiles at the both of them, “Although it doesn’t help my research in particular, the project host is a good friend of mine, which is why I told him that I’d ask the two of you. The only issue is, this will be taking place in the Kalos region, and it will run three times to give each of you a chance to improve from before or use alternate ideas. My friend will have a place for you to stay for a few days, so you will probably be gone for about a week. I suggest you pack some of your thi-“ the professor is interrupted by the two boys bursting into the building to pack. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A whole week in Kalos, think of all the Pokémon I could catch while we’re there!” Gou beams with excitement. Satoshi, already expecting Gou’s enthusiasm, still couldn’t help but laugh at the adorable boy in front of him. “You’re so cute, Gou,” he says moments before they both stop in their tracks to look at each other in surprise, and Gou immediately blushes. “Aah! But anyone would think so, I guess, let’s keep packing!” Satoshi turns away in embarrassment, trying to shake off his own words. He didn’t understand why he said it, and most of all, he doesn’t understand why he is feeling so differently when it comes to Gou. Gou himself on the other hand, was piecing his emotions together bit by bit, with nothing more than a little uncertainty to keep him from saying anything out loud. They both continue packing in silence, and immediately head to the airport with the professor, ready for their journey to the Kalos region, and to participate in an unofficial Pokémon performance.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How will it go with the atmosphere around them changing so rapidly?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Many more chapters to come for these bright young fluffy beans.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Endless Information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Helloooo, it’s finally up! I have everything in mind on how I want this to go, so we probably have about two to three chapters left for this one! After it ends, I will certainly write more fics and hopefully one-shots about these two as well. Thank you again to everyone who has been reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I don’t know what to say,</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Because it’s a matter of words,</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Carved from my own emotions,</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">But if you don’t know what to feel,</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">How can you know what to say?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two boys are thinking simultaneously with extremely similar thoughts in mind, finding it hard to piece words together for the entire journey to Kalos. The puzzle of their bond immediately fractured bu the concern of not knowing how the pieces fit. A simple representation of reality shadowing behind them, but to make a choice, it means there is more than one path. Which will they take in the end?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m home,” Koharu tiredly enters the laboratory. “Huh? Where are Satoshi and Gou?” she asks whilst petting the excited Yamper that rushed to greet her. “They agreed to help out Suzuki with her performance research,” professor Sakuragi walks in, smiling. Koharu takes a moment to think. “Suzuki...performance research? But wasn’t her research about performances by couples?” Koharu asks, but before professor Sakuragi manages to get a word out, she is struck by realisation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They really said yes to that? So they’re-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I may have changed the details a little bit,” the professor laughs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Koharu’s face fills will disappointment, ultimately ending in a sigh. “It was bound to happen without you prying, they’ve been so awkward lately that it was a bit annoying, but whatever works I guess.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meanwhile, in Kalos, Satoshi and Gou arrive at their hotel. “We have two extra days before we have to go back that we can use for free time, and since we don’t have to go to Suzuki’s stadium for a few hours yet, I’m gonna go and catch some Kalos Pokemon,” Gou says coldly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I’ll go with you the-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I can go by myself. I’m just catching up with Raboot, that’s all....”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gou sprints out not even a second later.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Satoshi sighs and drops down onto his bed, Pikachu approaches with a face of concern. “I’m sure everything will be okay, Pikachu,” he says. “I’m not really sure what’s up with him, I mean, I don’t even know what’s up with me, either, but I always know that everything will work out in the end, right?” he smiles sadly. “For better or for worse is the question.....”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meanwhile, Gou approaches an open forest, baffled by his incapability to focus on catching Pokémon like he usually does. “Ugh! Come on! That’s the third time it’s gotten away...why am I suddenly missing my throws...” Gou whines, watching the beautiful Fletchling fly away for what seems like an eternity. He sighs and looks to Raboot, “What’s wrong with me?” he asks. “I thought recently I was only acting weird when Satoshi was around, but even now, I can’t focus and he’s still on my mind. You could put an infinite distance between us right now and it wouldn’t change my lack of focus, but why? I guess we should just head back for now and then head for the stadium with Satoshi. I can’t seem to catch anything right now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Moving forward, Gou and Satoshi have re-grouped and headed to the stadium. There, they saw a lot of amazing Pokemon, big and small. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Two guys?!” two strangers happily screech while approaching the two young boys. “Here I thought we’d be the odd ones out, not that it actually matters, but I was so scared!” a beautiful young lady with long blonde curls and hazel eyes says. “I know, right? Even though it’s just for research, we gotta try even harder to be the best couple in the performance now!” another stunning lady says, her brown hair straightly just touching her shoulders, with blue eyes so sparkling it were as if she were hoarding priceless diamonds in them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But of course, none of that mattered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C-Couple?” Gou immediately turns red in response. “You’re a couple?” he asks as they both nod happily in response. Satoshi smiles at them both “That’s really cool! But wouldn’t only one of you be the best since you’d be competing?” he asks. The two ladies look at each other in confusion, and then back to the young boys. “No...Suzuki’s performance research is all about couples, after all,” the bashful blonde awkwardly giggles. “Forgive me asking, were you just here to watch the performances then?” the other asks. Before any response could be made, a figure approaches the four of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Forgive my interruption, but I believe my dear friend Sakuragi may have been dishonest to you about my research,” a cute voice shouts. With grey hair tied into a loose ponytail, and dark brown eyes to compliment her smooth skin, stands another woman before them. “Nice to meet you, Satoshi and Gou. I am Suzuki, the professor behind this peculiar research. I love Pokemon and I love people, love gets the world spinnin’. My current project indeed involves couples, and I still need your participation unfortunately, so if you could just work with me for the time being, I’d appreciate it. We can all go and be angry at the professor later.” Suzuki smiles at them both before walking off again. The other two women also wave goodbye before leaving too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have to pretend to be a couple, huh?” Satoshi asks himself in surprise, definitely taken aback by the real purpose of the performance. Gou, completely speechless for words, covers his face, hoping that a blizzard suddenly befalls them to wash away the endless heat of his blushing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Stop it....stop it now.....</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Knowing the truth behind the show, how will Gou cope? And what does Satoshi truly think? The next chapter awaits us soon.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>